Bella and Jacob family life
by twiheartxox1234
Summary: I realized that there is not allot of bella jacob married storys so this story is about bella chosing jacob and they go thru there life   Ratted M for lemons once in a while
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Narrator's pov

Bella sat on the couch watching TV when she heard the sound of her husband's car Pull into their small driveway in front of their cute little house in LaPush. Bella got up and went to the door and waited for Jacob to come in when he did Bella hugged him and said "hey, how was work" Jacob smirked and said " I got grease on my shirt and dropped a wrench on my foot but other than that a pretty good day" Jacob kissed Bella passionately and raped his arms around her waist and lingered the kiss to her neck and then pulled away "I'm starving" Jacob said with a pleading look and Bella laughed and said "I'll make some super" Bella then walked into the kitchen with Jacob following

Bella's pov

1 month later

I lay in bed, Jacobs's arms around me we were in our underwear which was our normal sleepwear but I then felt sick to my stomach and struggled to get free from Jacobs strong grip. I quickly got up and ran into the bathroom and got brutally sick in the toilet when I was finished I flushed the toilet and sat down on the floor "Bella ... You alright" Jacob said rubbing his eyes and walking to the bathroom door. I looked at him with annoyed eyes "Do I lock ok" I said getting up and going to the sink and I started brushing my teeth "sorry, so... are you alright" Jacob said again tired but I knew he meant well so when I was finished I turned around and went over to him and hugged him. Jacob leaned down to kiss me but I pulled back "I just threw up i don't think you want to kiss me right now" he smiled and took my hand and led me back to bed... The next morning I woke up to the same sick feeling "Perfect" I groaned getting up and heeding to the bathroom. Jacob must have already been downstairs watching his Saturday morning sports so the bed was empty. I undressed and walked towards the shower but a little bleu box of tampons, I started doing math back in my head then started panicking I looked fiercely under the sink for the pregnancy test my mom got me as a joke when I found it I used it and waited patiently... 3 minutes later...I sat on the bathroom floor in shock with the little pink + sing staring at me in the face I got up and threw on one of jakes old Yankees shirts and ran down stairs "JAKE" I yelled running into the living room where I knew I would find him laying down watching sports TV. Jacob quickly sat up startled "WHAT, what's wrong" He asked running up to me and putting his hands on my shoulders I smiled and laughed "Nothing, nothing I'm I'm ... I'm pregnant" I said waiting for a response I looked at him for a long time before he finally smiled and lifted me up "were having a baby" he said pulling me into his arms


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jacobs's pov

6 months later

I am so bored! I am at babies R us pushing the shopping cart for Bella, ever since we found out we were having a girl she has been shopping nonstop for pink and fluffy things for the baby with me behind the cart every time "JAKE, look at this adorable little pink dress" I looked at the dress and said "it's really nice" I love Bella with all my heart but when it comes to shopping I really would rather be at home watching Sports Net especially on a Saturday but like I said I would do anything for my Bella. It seemed like it took hours until Bella decided we had enough stuff and we paid and I loaded the bags in the trunk and helped Bella in the car and then we drove home. Later that night I was on the couch and Bella came in and said "did you buy my Double chocolate fudge delight ice cream" I knew right away I was about to get the sulk "no, I forgot ill buy some tomorrow" I said hoping it would slide by but as I knew she would she sulked "But Jacob I really want some Double chocolate fudge delight right now" she said with a big pout so as I knew I would I ended up in the car on my way home from the grocery store at 10:15 with 2 containers of Double chocolate fudge delight. When I got home I walked inside and saw Bella watching the vampire diaries and when she saw me she smiled I saw her so comfy so I said "Il get you a bowl" I started walking to the kitchen but I stopped when I heard her say "Jake, can you just forget the bowl and bring me 1 of the containers with a spoon, thanks" I looked at her confused as she said that so casually then went back to her show I brought her a spoon and 1 of her double chocolate fudge delight containers and then said "Well I'm going to go watch TV in our room" I started to walk up stairs until Bella said " Wait aren't you going to stay and watch the vampire diaries with me" I turned around and said "bells..." she put on her best pout face and said "Please" Normally I don't give in very easy but ever since Bella got pregnant she has been very emotional so I try to keep her happy so I sat down and listened to her go on and on about how hot Damon on the show was and how good her ice cream was "hey Jake" she asked looking at me "Yeah" I said looking back at her "do we have any Oreos" She said and I closed my eyes knowing were this was going

3 Months Later

I woke up being pounded by Bella's hand and her screaming "ITS TIME, ITS TIME GET THE BABY BAG" I quickly got up and put my pants and shirt on and then helped Bella get ready and then grabbed the emergency baby bag with all the stuff we needed for Bells and the baby. When we arrived at the hospital I was panicking watching the nurses wheeling Bella into the delivery room. I sat in the chair across the room from a screaming Bella lying in bed waiting for the doctor to come in. When the doctor finally came in she said "Well Bella you are 10 centimetres dilated so we are going to need you to start pushing now. 20 minutes latter I was holding the most beautiful little baby girl I have ever seen. Caroline Scarlet Black, I had already started calling her Cara for short. I brought Cara to Bella and she took her in her arms I smiled and said "She has your eyes and my skin she's the perfect combination of the 2 of us" she looked at me and said "I know" I kissed he passionately and then sat down next to her and Cara and hugged them close.

The next morning I was setting struggling to set up the car seat and it was winning. It took me 10 minutes to finally set it up I let out a big HAH and realized how loud it was and I quickly turned around and saw Bella smirking at me "Jake, I hate to say it but I think the car seat is smarter then you" she said with the baby sleeping in her arms and then started full on laughing I smiled sarcastically and said "Very funny, now hand me the baby ill buckle her up" I took the baby in my arms and buckled her up in her car seat and then I got in the car were Bella was already sitting in the back seat with the baby and I drove off towards our home


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

2 and 1/2 year later

Bella's Pov

I woke up to hear the thrilling sound of my daughters and husbands laugh vibrating thru the house from down stairs were Jake had replaced his morning sports for SpongeBob. I put my house coat on and made my way down stairs quietly so that they wouldn't hear me. I snuck up to the living room door and watched my child and my childish husband laughing at SpongeBob together. I saw Jacob already had a cup of coffee so I went into the kitchen and poured myself a cup of coffee then went into the living room and said "Good morning Baby's" Cara quickly forgot about SpongeBob and ran over to me "Mama" she said climbing on the couch to sit next to me and Jacob Locked over at me while he laid on the floor next to Cara's coloring books and said "Hey! Cara aren't you going to help me finish coloring the princess's dress`` I laugh at the question itself coming from a werewolf "No daddy" Cara said laughing I smiled as Jacob got up and came up to me and kissed me lightly and we heard Cara saying "yuck" We stopped right away and smiled "Did you guys have breakfast because I promised Charlie We would be at his house by lunch because Cara is staying over his house tonight" I said getting up and putting my coffee down and picked Cara up "No, we didn't have breakfast we were hoping you could make us pancakes" Jacob said with a hoping look "Your as bad as Cara when it comes to begging" I said bringing Cara into the kitchen and putting her in her high chair then started to make pancakes. When we were all done eating I took Cara up to her room and got her dress and started to pack her overnight bag "Hun, Do you want to bring you toy bear or duck to grandpas" I said holding the toys up in front of me "Both" Cara said reaching for them "Cara we only bring one you're going to have to chose" I said sighing knowing I wasn't going to win this fight "Both" I rolled my eyes in defeat and packed the bear and gave her the duck I swung the overnight bag over my shoulder and picked Cara up and we went down stairs while I yelled "Jake are you ready" "Yeah" Jake replied coming out from the living room. I gave him the overnight bag and then said "don't forget the diaper bag" I said walking out side to the car and putting Cara in her Whiney the pooh car seat and bulking her up. I waited for Jake to come out with the diaper bag and the overnight bag both in 1 arm and then he put them in the back seat and got in the driver's seat. I got in the passenger's seat and we drove off towards Charlie's. When we got there I toke the diaper bag and took Cara in my arms and Jacob took the overnight bag. We walked up to the door but Charlie opened it before we even knocked. Charlie got that dopey smile he always gets when he sees Cara "Look at how big you are come here my little grand girl" Charlie said motioning me to hand him the baby so I did. I smiled as he snuggled Cara in his arms. "Alright dad she is all set she has her duck with her and her bear in her overnight bag with her pyjamas and close for tomorrow and here is he diaper bag I said passing Charlie the bags and kissing Cara on the head and saying "you be a good girl" Jacob then kissed her head and said "we will come get you tomorrow at lunch time, bye Charlie" Jake then started walking back to the car "Bye dad" I said waving to him and my baby and then walked back to the car.

Later that night I was coking super while Jake was at the garage getting his wallet that he had forgotten yesterday and since it was Saturday he wasn't supposed to be at the garage but I knew it would be awhile utile he got home because I was sour he would stop to talk with Sam about tomorrows Watch. Jacob had started aging again but he was still a werewolf so he still had a watch all night Sunday and Thursday nights. When super was just about done Jake walked through the door and said "I'm home and hungry" I wasn't surprised Jake was always hungry. When we were done eating, me and Jake were lying on the couch His arms were around me while we watched TV. It was just a typical Saturday night until (Lemons start now) I felt Jacobs Hand going up my shirt and his big hand griped my Brest I gasped and turned around to look at him and saw the excitement in his eyes I bit my lip and then kissed him with all my passion and felt a huge bulge coming from his jeans before I knew it we were in our room and he was on top of me. We hadn't had time to do this for awhile because of Cara. I straggled to get his shirt off so he sat up straight and let me take it off I laid down and let him take of my shirt. He leaned down and kissed me and after awhile I felt his tongue asking to come in my mouth so I gained it entrance by opening my mouth. I let his tongue explore my mouth then he pulled away and reached his hands behind my back and he unhooked my bra. I moaned deeply as he started sucking nipping and rolling his tongue over my right nipple. When he heard my moan it powered him on so he took my pants and underwear off and his followed he then started sucking my nipple again and messaging the other one with his big hand and then without warning he pounded his cock into me I screamed with joy as I begged him for more because he was going to slow "fuck me harder and faster" I Screamed He complied by pounded his 10 inch rectum into me harder and faster until I couldn't Take it and I came inside him and he did the same he rolled over to his side and we laid there breathing heavily "Oh shit" I said my face going white "What" Jake said looking at me "We forgot protection"

**So you've gotten a taste of this story what do you think review rivew rivew **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Jacobs Pov

I was totally at bliss with Bella in my arms but when I heard Bella whispering and kissing my ear saying it was time to get up I knew I had to. I got up and jumped in the shower but was surprised that Bella decided to join me. After we were done I got dressed and went down stairs and started watching sports. The only time I got to watch sports in the morning was when Cara was at Charlie's if not its either Dora, SpongeBob or Barbie Princes charm school. Bella soon came down in a towel and said "remember the conversation we had last night, well when you go get Cara can you pick up a pregnancy test" My eyes went wide and I said "are you sour" Bella looked at me and smiled "just in case" she reassured me walking up stairs. Later when I was pulling in to Charlie's drive way I saw Charlie trying to catch Cara. I got out of the car and saw Cara forget about her silly little game and ran over to me "daddy daddy" she said as I picked her up "hi baby girl what's up" I said walking towards Charlie "was she a good girl" I asked Charlie smiled and said "the best" I looked at Cara and she smiled at me "alright well thank you Charlie for watching her and we will see you soon" I took the overnight bag and diaper bag and put them and Cara in the car and drove off. While I was driving I heard Cara say "daddy can we get ice cream" I don't know what it is but sometimes when she asks for things I can't say no "alright ill get you some for you when we go to the beach for the pack soccer game alright" I said looking back at her for a second "alright... I'm better then quill in soccer right" she said smiling when she wants to join in on the game for a few minutes we always let her win "yeah of and of cores you are" I said laughing. I stopped by the store and brought Cara inside. I was in the women section looking for something I had no idea looked like. when I found it I noticed that Cara had picked something up. It was a box of tampons "Daddy what's this" my eyes widened I didn't think I would have to deal with this so soon "uh...um ask your mother when your 13" I then quickly bought the pregnancy test and we went home. When we got home I saw Bella come down the stairs to greet us "hi Cara how was your night with your grandpa" she said taking Cara from me and hugging her close. "Jake, Sam called we have to be at the beach at 2" Bella said gesturing me to follow her inside "and also bring your fazing close, now young lady let's get you into your play close so you'll be ready to play soccer" she continued walking upstairs. "Well I've got some time to burn I think I'll have a nap" I said to myself lying down on the couch.

Bella's Pov

As I struggled to get sunscreen on my squirming little girl I was also yelling to Jake "Jacob black were going to be late now wake up" I screamed. When I finally finished I went down stairs with Cara and saw Jacob holding the diaper bag and waiting by the door "ready" I said "yeah" he said opening the door for us then followed us to the car. When we got to the beach I saw the whole pack of boys playing soccer. Jacob helped me and Cara out of the car and took the diaper bag in his arms and waited patiently waited but I knew he wanted to go play so smiled and took the diaper bag from him "go play" I said kissing his cheek "thanks" he said taking Cara in his arms and said "come on Cara lets go win" I watched my husband run off towards his brothers. I walked over to the picnic banquet were Emily was sitting. I sat next to her and said "well what's up" she laughed "I'm 2 months pregnant with 2 kids already so I am kind of stressed" I laughed with her and said "I know what you mean I think I might be pregnant and well I'm just trying to keep Jakes stress low so I haven't said anything yet until I'm sour" Emily smiled at me and said "well good luck"


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Bella's Pov

9 months latter

Twins, we are having twins 2 boys. So I am kind of house ridden because I'm supposed to have the babies any day now. So I am sitting down on the couch with my husband and my now 3 year old daughter coloring on the floor in front of me. I was watching the wizard of oz because it was the only movie that I liked that I could watch in front of Cara. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach "Jake its time get the baby bag and put Cara in the car I will get ready and go wait in the car" I said getting up and going towards the front door. When we got to the hospital I knew that this would be a very fast and painful delivery. 3 hours later I was holding my 2 babies Michael and Nicholas Black or as I call them Mickey and Nick "Baby" Cara said in excitement. Jacob and I both laughed and I said "yes Cara baby". The next morning I was standing beside the car with Mickey and Nick in my arm and Cara holding my pant leg as Jacob struggled to set up the car seat "Jake do you need help" I asked smirking remembering the first time we were here. "No I've almost got it" Jake said clipping the final buckle in. We had decided to get a van because we wouldn't of hade room for 3 car seats in Jakes old car but we still have his car that's the car Jake uses to go to work. When he was done I put the boys in their car seats and Jake put Cara in hers and then we went home. Later that night it was just starting to get dark I was putting the boys to sleep when Jake came into the room with Cara in his arms "say goodnight Cara" Jake said bringing Cara over to me so I could kiss her head "night baby" I said smiling at her "night mama" Cara said as Jake brought her into her room. I went downstairs to go lie on the couch and watch TV Jake soon came down and lay next to me. "Are you sour you have to go tonight?" I asked laying my head on his chest "yeah I missed last Tuesday so Sam is really hard set on me being there" Jake said laughing leaning down to kiss me but we were interrupted by the sound of the Alphas howl Jake quickly got up and took off his shirt and kissed me "I'll be back in the morning" he said pulling away then I watched as my husband ran outside and transform into a big brown wolf. Later that night I was woken up to the sound of Mickey's cry. When I looked at the clock it was 3 am I groaned and got up. I went into the boys room and picked Mickey up I played the bounce and sway game to get him to go back to sleep before he woke Cara up. When I just about had Mickey back to sleep the sound of wolves howling made Mickey, Nick and Cara wake up and start crying I would have been pissed but when I heard the howls I knew something was wrong. "Shhh its ok shhh" I said picking up Nick and continuing the bounce and sway game as I made my way to Cara's room. I saw her sitting up in her bed crying "shhh its ok Cara" I said sitting down on the bed with the babies still in my arms. I sat with Cara until she fell asleep and by that time the boys were asleep to so I brought them to their cribs and then went down stairs and looked out the window to see a soaking wet naked Jacob running towards the house I ran to the door and opened it for him "Jake where are your clothes" I asked hugging him "I didn't bother getting them Sam sent me home to watch over my family" he answered kissing my neck. At that moment I was scared "why what's wrong" I asked pulling away and looking in his eyes "don't be too worried but there was a bloodsucker that crossed the border tonight and we lost it so were going to have to be careful and I will be on watch every night for awhile" Jake said trying to keep his voice steady "was it a Cullen" I asked with tears filling in my eyes "I think so" he said wiping a tear that was going down my cheek. I started full on crying and he swiped me up in his arms and took us to the bedroom. The next morning I woke up to see Mickey and Nick in the bed were Jake usually was but he was replaced by them I put my hand on Nicks warm stomach. Nick and Mickey had the heat and appearance of Jake we didn't know if they would be a werewolf or not. I got up and took them in my arms then brought them down stairs and put them in their play pen and saw Cara alone in the living room. I sat down next to her and played with her hair a bit and said "hey baby where's daddy" she looked at me and said "uncle Sam came by and daddy put the babies in your room and left" I didn't say anymore because I knew the rest already. "I'll make some breakfast" I said getting up and walking towards the kitchen but the door bell rang and made Nick start to cry so I ran over to get him then opened the front door shocked to him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Bella's Pov

"Edward" I whispered hugging my baby closer "Hello Bella" Edward said taking a step closer to me I automatically took a step away he looked down and then smiled "may I come in" he asked as if it was the most normal thing in the world "NO, I mean no I don't think that's a good idea, Jake.." I almost screamed which caused Cara to come over to me "what's wrong mama" she asked hiding behind my leg and frowning at Edward "nothing Cara go back in the living room" I said but my luck Mickey started crying "shit" I said taking Cara's hand and walking into the living room and I didn't notice Edward had followed me until I had gotten Mickey to stop crying and had put him and Nick back in there play pen and turned around and saw him too close to me I pulled away but he stopped me but at that moment Jacob walked in right when I said "Edward what are you doing can't you see I'm happy with my life now you have to leave me alone" Jacob started shaking when he saw the hold Edward had on me and said "what the hell" I looked at Jacob and struggled to get free and then ran over to him. Jacob hugged me tight and I looked over at Edward that looked heartbroken so I pulled away from Jacob and went over to him I hugged him tight and said "I loved you once and I will always love you but I love Jacob to and I made my decision a long time ago and I am not going to change my mind" I knew Jacob could hear this so I knew he knew that I was not going to leave him so I kissed Edwards cheek and pulled away " Bloodsucker get off the reservation and don't come back" Jake said Picking Cara up and then putting his other arm around my waist Edward gave me one more painful look then left. I turned around and looked at Jacob "what was he doing in the house" I took Cara in my arms and put her down then took Jacobs hand and led him to the kitchen "I told him that he couldn't come in but then Mickey started crying so I went to see him but he came in after me and that's when you came in" I said rubbing my hands over his chest "alright" He said kissing me and then said "you know I love you right" I smiled and said "I guessed"

Jacob's Pov

5 Years Latter

"Jacob oh uh Jacob" she said as I pounded into her tight pussy with my 10 inch dick. I moaned loudly but still not so loud that it would wake the kids. I pulled out of Bella thinking this would be the end of our intercourse but she stopped me from lying down and she started sucking and biting my dick. When she was finished I started fucking her throat with my cock then pulled out of her and Came all over her face. She liked my cum off of her face then we continued to pleasure each other into the night. The next morning I woke up and saw Bella still asleep so I got up and went into Cara's bedroom to see her still asleep as well so I went into the boy's room and saw they were still asleep. Then I went into jenny's room to see her awake and just about to cry "Hey no need for the water works I'm here" I said lifting her from her crib. (In the last 5 years Bella and Jacob had another baby girl that was now 1 and a 1/2 and Cara was now 9 and the boys were 5) "Dada" Jenny said hugging me. I walked into Cara's room and said "Cara you have school this morning so it's time to get up" I turned the light on and walked over to the boys room " guys" time to get up for school" I turend the light on and made my way back to my room "Bella time to get up" I said putting the baby on the bed next to Bella then I jumped in the shower. When I was finished I got dressed and went into the bedroom to see the bed made and Bella and Jenny were gone so I went down stairs to see Cara, Mickey and Nick sitting down at the table eating lucky charms and saw Jenny sitting in her high chair eating dry cheerio's and I saw Bella sitting at the table next to Jenny's high chair drinking coffee and playing with Jenny's hand. "Morning" I said getting a bowl of cheerio's and then I sat down next to Cara "Daddy I don't feel very good I think I'm going to..." Cara said covering her mouth I quickly got up and picked her up and ran to the bathroom. I held my daughters hair as she got brutally sick in the toilette. When she was done I flushed the toilet and was surprised when Mickey came running in the bathroom and got sick as well. I groaned knowing that it was that time of the year. Every year we have a month were everyone gets sick it's usually me and Bella who get it last. When Cara and Mickey were done throwing up we got them changed into their pyjamas and laid them on the couch "alright guys what movie do you want to watch the bee movie or wizard of oz" I asked smiling. After 5 minutes of arguing they decided on the bee movie so after I put the movie on and went into the kitchen "alright Nick time to go" I said getting my keys "why is it I'm the unlucky one I still have to go to school" Nick said going out to the car. Later that day I got a phone call from Bella "Hey bells what's up" I said smiling "I need you to go pick up Nick he got sick at school and I can't leave the baby alone" she said stressed "Well he got his wish alright I'll go get him" I said hanging up the phone.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Bella's Pov

When the kids in my family get sick me and Jacob suffer the most because we have to care for them until there better then we get sick and have to care for ourselves so when this happens once a year we are all miserable. I was sitting on the couch with Jenny on my lap. Jenny was sick to but she hasn't thrown up but she has a fiver and I have to constantly hold her or she will cry. Cara had gone up to her room to lay down and Mickey was lying down at the other end of the couch watching transformers I heard the door open and saw Nick come in white as a ghost. I got up and went over to him and said "my baby are you alright" Jake came in carrying Nicks book bag and put it down on the floor "he's not so glad he is sick now" Jake said with a laugh I glared at him for a second then passed him the baby and said "come on Nicky lets go get you in some PJs and Jake don't put Jenny down she has a fever and she will start crying" I picked Nick up and took him up stairs. It's funny all my boys are mama's boys and the girls are daddy's girls. When I was finished changing Nick I went into Cara's room and saw her reading a book "baby are you ok" I asked her smiling at her. She closed her book and looked at me confused "yeah I'm fine what's Nick doing home" she asked getting up and walking over to hold nicks hand. Cara was totally one of the nicest people ever she loved her siblings unlike any older sister I have ever known she is never jealous of any of them. "He got sick at school" I said smiling at how sweet she was with him "oh well ill come down and sit with you guys" Cara said going to get her book and then came and walked beside us as I took him downstairs. As soon as hit the bottom step Jake ran up to me and said " I need to talk to you" I put Nick down and then gave Jenny to Cara and said "Cara just go sit on the couch with her on your lap" I said walking into the kitchen with Jacob following "I know you have allot to handle and all but I have to go back to work and Sam sais I'm on watch tonight and I tried to talk him out of it but quill is sick Seth is watching over his little cousin and the others did it last night so I have no choice" Jake said with a guilty look I smiled and said "It's alright the baby is going to have to sleep with me tonight so there will be more room if one of the other kids needs to sleep with me" Jake leaned down and kissed me I let his tongue enter my mouth but then heard Cara say "mommy Mickey doesn't feel well" I quickly pulled away and said "bye" and I ran in the living room with a bucket. Late that night I woke up by the sound of Jenny crying I groaned this was the 5 time one of my kids woke me up after I had gotten Jenny back to sleep I laid her down in my bed and then went to the bathroom. When I was about to go back to bed I noticed that Nick and Mickey's beds were empty I went into Cara's room and saw the boys and her in her double bed. I smiled and went back to bed. The next morning I was up at 5:30 because all the kids were up at that time saying they were hungry which meant it would come back up A hour latter Cara was the less sick of them all so she helped me butter the boys toast then brought it to them and then eat a peace for herself and I fed the baby some Baby formula. I was sitting on the couch trying to get Jenny back to sleep so she wouldn't be so miserable but the only thing that seemed to make her feel better was being carried around while she slept so if I was to put her in her crib I had to make sour she was really asleep if not Waterworks. I was just about to put Jenny in a little sleeping pen in the living room but Jake opened the door and slammed it "JAKE" I said annoyed as Jenny started crying again. Jake understood right away why I was mad "sorry, how is she kids and the did she keep you up much last night" Jake asked taking Jenny from me and she then stopped crying "she and the boys are still the same but Cara is a little better but she still threw up this morning and me well I was up 5 times last night and threw up this morning" I said looking at Jakes expression to see if he got what I was saying "are you sick" Jake said putting his hand on my forehead "it's nothing 9 months won't cure" I said smiling at first he just nodded and started playing the sway and bounce game with Jenny then once it hit him he stopped and locked at me and said "a baby" I smiled and hugged him. Around lunch time I was getting a little nap because I had gotten Jenny to have a nap but I was woken up by Mickey crying "mommy in hot" he cried laying on a blanket and pillow on the living room floor. I got up and went into the kitchen and saw Jake eating a very thick sandwich "do you ever stop eating" I said laughing. I poured a glass of water and then put a few ice cubes in the glass I sat down at the table and said "Jake I was thinking that maybe when the new baby is born we could all go to Florida to see my mom because she hasn't seen the kids in so long and hasn't even met Jenny yet" Jake locked at me with his mouth full and said "sour" I smiled and saw Cara come in "mama Mickey's really warm" she said taking a apple juice from the fridge and then walked over to Jacob "daddy can I have a bite" she said gesturing to his sandwich. Jake smiled and passed her the sandwich on his plate and said "you can have the rest I am going to check the garage" he got up and kissed her head then kissed me and said "I'll be back in about a hour" Jake said walking out the door I rolled my eyes and brought the water to Mickey then I was about to lay back down but Jenny started to cry and I went to get her.

1 year later

I was sitting in the airport with my 3 month old baby boy Alex on my lap I watched as Jacob sat across from me with Jenny who is now 3 on his lap playing the horsy bounce game and my 6 year old twin boys playing rock paper scissors and my 11 year old daughter Cara sitting next to me playing Peek a boo with Alex when I heard our boarding call for our plane to Florida I got up and put Alex in his stroller and I then took Mickey's hand then and said "Nick hold on to the stroller and Cara can you carry Jenny please" Nick grabbed on the side of the stroller and Cara went over to Jacob and took Cara in her arms. Cara was tall for her age so she was big enough to carry the younger kids. She stopped and said "what about the luggage" I turned around and smiled "Your dad will bring it" we started to walk and in Jakes arms he had my suitcase, Cara's suitcase, the diaper bag, Nick and Mickey's suitcase, Jenny and Alex's bag and the 2 airplane seats for Jenny and Alex. Jake carried it to the luggage station then I took Alex out of the stroller and Jake folded the stroller and gave it to the flight attendant he then picked up the 2 airplane seats, my big carryon bag with all the stuff we needed for the babies and Cara's small bag with her book and IPod in it. I told the boys to hold on to my free hand because the other was holding Alex. When we got to the gate I gave them the tickets then I led the way to the air plane. When we got in the plan I sat the twins down in one of the rows of three then sat Cara down with them then I helped Jake set up the air plane seat on the two end seats of the row of three a and then placed the babies in them I then sat down in the middle of them. Because we were 7 Jake had to sit alone. I slowly started to fall asleep because it was a 4 and a half hour plane ride. When we landed it was about 10:30 pm and the twins were asleep. We were driving to my mom's house in a van cab. I got Cara Up first and told her to carry the airplane seats I then took 2 carryon bags and put them on my shoulders then picked up Cara and Alex and walked out of the plane with Jake who was carrying the twins, 1 in each arm and Cara following me. When we got out of the plane we went to the luggage Jake unfolded the stroller and put all the luggage in it Jake then picked the boys back up who were sleeping on the bench and directed Cara to push the stroller. When we got outside Jake called for a taxi van and put the twins in the back row of seats and then started setting up the car seats witch doubled as the airplane seats. And then started loading the luggage in the trunk me and Cara got in the van and then Jake got in the front seat and we drove off towards my mom's house. When we got there my mom ran outside to great us "my baby" she screamed "Hi mom" I said hugging her. My mom bought a crib for when we came to visit and since we had a new baby every time we went to see her and Phil. We all said hello and then I brought the twins into their bedroom which had 2 beds I tucked them in then took Cara and Jenny into their bedroom they were going to share a bed so I tucked them in and then I took Alex into mine and Jakes room where we were staying and were Alex was going to sleep. When I got Alex to go to sleep I went into the bed were Jake was laying and I snuggled up close "my mom is probably never going to let us leave" I joked laughing "well we don't have to worry about it for 5 days" Jake said laughing and then turned around and kissed me I pulled back and fell asleep in Jakes arms.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Jacob's POV

I was glad to be going home but it was a long 5 days, I mean I love Bella's mom, but it is a bit stressful when your mother in law is interrupting the system, Bella, Cara and me all have a system of how to keep the younger kids healthy, happy and safe, but when René want's to help, it makes things more difficult and we have to get back home and get back to our rhythm and plus school starts soon so we have to spend a fortune on school close and colored pens. I packed up the luggage and comforted Bella while she cried, it is Because of the pregnancy hormones. I was buckle ling my Little boy in his car seat when Cara came up to me holding Jenny and said "dad, mom said to put her in the car" I smiled and said "Ok, come here Jenny" I took Jenny in my arms and I continued "can you sit in the middle of them please, keep them happy" Cara nodded yes and said "and also mom is crying again" I rolled my eyes and put Jenny in her car seat and I went inside to see what was wrong now. When we got home the first thing I wanted to do was lay on my couch but I had to help bring the kids in and the luggage in, latter, Bella was making shepherd's pie and with Cara and Jenny, and me and the boys were watching hockey, and Cara came in and said "mommy said you to come sit at the table because supper is almost ready" I smiled and got up and picked my 6 year old boys up and said "come on I think mom maid banana cream pie for dessert" I love my girls and they are just as special to me but every father loves these moments with his boys.

5 months later

I held her hand and kissed her head, I couldn't think of one thing to say to her to make things good again… losing a child, it's like losing a peace of you, but it hurts 10 times worse, I feel hopeless. I love Bella and I would do anything to take this pain away from her but I can't because that is something only time can do, and it never goes away completely, there is always a little part of you that will miss your child, and I will miss her, I don't understand how god or whatever could take a three year old girl away from a world she never got to know, Jenny died from some unpronounceable disease, and that is how we ended up here… dressed in black watching men lower our baby girl into the ground. I looked at Cara who was crying so I hugged her as Bella hugged Alex closer and Mickey and Nick stood behind us. Charlie and my dad were here and the whole pack showed up with their families. When we got home pretty late at night I put the kids in bed while Bella was sitting on the couch crying. I went and sat next to her and she leaned into me… we stayed there for a long time and her soft weeps started to sound like painful cries so I looked at her and saw she was breathing heavy and I knew that it was time to bring another baby into our family. I ran upstairs to get the baby bag, since we didn't find out what the baby Is, we had to bring some boy close and girl close. I held her hand and kissed her head… as she pushed as hard as she could and we started the circle of life all over again

**Sorry it has been so long but I'm back and starting again, new chap soon XoXo**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Cara's POV

Sophie Anne Black, My little sister, I was heartbroken when Jenny died, I can't get rid of the memory of my mother's cries, blurting threw the house that morning and the tears streaming down my father's face, that was the first time I ever saw my dad, the strongest person in the world, cry. But with Sophie being born it almost feels like Jenny is still here, she will never be replaced, but she can be represented by someone else.

Bella's POV

I never thought I would lose a child, although I never thought I would be married with kids either, but life goes on and so will I.

1 year later

I was changing Sophie's diaper when Jake called "Bella, Charlie's here" I finished and put her in her white tights and pink dress that says "I'm a cutie" on it and I brought her down stairs. I saw my dad sitting on the couch as Cara read him her report on Neptune. When he saw me he smiled and said "Hey Bells I thought I would take the kids of your hands for the weekend me and Billy are going camping at a fishing lake" I smiled and said "well… ok but just Cara and the Twins, I don't think it's a good Idea for Alex and Sophie to go…" Cara shot her head up and said "mom, I don't want to fish I just want to go see the beautiful sceneries I can watch Alex" I smiled knowing how much she loved taking care of the younger kids "alright but I want Sophie to stay here" she smiled and went to pick Alex up out of his play pen and said "I'll go pack his and my stuff" I smiled and nodded my head and then Jake came in and said "hey bells do you want me too…." And he stopped when he saw my dad and said "hi Charlie, do you want me to feed the baby" Charlie smiled and nodded, I smiled and walked up to Jake and kissed him then passed him Sophie "crushed water melon" I said going up stairs and hearing Jake and Charlie go into the kitchen and Jake mumbling about the price of water melon. I walked into the twins room and said "are you almost done packing" I saw my 7 year old boys playing Nintendo and there suit cases empty, I walked over to the counsel and turned it of "hey" they said getting up "start packing or you are staying home to help mommy change diapers" I walked out of their room and went to Cara's room, but she wasn't there so I went to Alex's room where I saw Cara packing overalls for Alex, and Alex was playing with his stuffed barney. I smiled and said "here, you go finish packing your stuff and I will finish packing for Alex" she smiled and said "that's ok, I'm already finished my packing" I laughed and said "OK" I went down stairs and into the kitchen and saw Sophie eating watermelon with her fingers and was full of watermelon Juice, I rolled my eyes and said "Jake, you were supposed to feed it to her, not let he make a mess" I said going to get a face cloth and wiping her face and I saw no bib either "and you didn't put her bib on" I said throwing the face cloth in the sink "now I have to change her" Jake smiled my favorite smile and said "sorry" I rolled my eyes and went into the living room where I saw my dad "are they almost ready" he said getting up "I don't know I guess I'll check" I went to the bottom of the stairs and yelled "time to go" in seconds I heard the twins running down the stairs with their bags. Charlie took their bags and said "let's go get Alex's car seat guys" Charlie kissed my cheek and said "bye Bells" Mickey and Nick hugged and kissed me and ran over to Jake and did the same and then went outside. Cara came down stairs with her bag and Alex's bag in one arm and Alex in the other. I took Alex from her and kissed his head "be good boy" I went into the living room and took his teddy bear and gave it to him and then returned to Cara and she kissed me and hugged me and said "bye mom" she then took Alex and went over to Jake who kissed her cheek and patted Alex's head, Cara then went out, and they all packed into My dad's car and they left. That night I was sitting in the rocking chair in Sophie's room rocking her asleep, she was so funny in her yellow and pink footy pyjamas and holding her duck. Jake opened the door quietly and smiled, I got up and carefully put Sophie in her crib, I walked up to Jake and put my index finger on my mouth, and led him to our bedroom, I kissed him with passion and he laid me down on the bed and took off his shirt, I flipped him over so that I was on top of him and I said "I love you" he smiled and took my shirt off, he flipped me over and I let him do what he wanted. The next morning I was surprised that I was just getting up and I saw Jake was gone and that it was 9:30. I got up and went into Sophie's room, and saw Jake and her sitting on the floor as she stuffed her tea party cups in his face still dragging her toy duck. I walked over and picked her up and Jake got up at the same time, I kissed him and said "Jake, we should go to toys R us today" I saw the panic in his eyes "oh, come on bells they come back tomorrow, I just want to take the day off, you know relax" he said staring at me, I as a little hurt but I understood but I was still pissed "Fine, I'll go by myself" I said walking out as I heard him say "bells, wait…" but I was gone. I walked down stairs with Sophie in one arm and my purse and diaper bag in the other, I walked by the living room and I saw Jake asleep on the couch, so I walked to the closet door and slammed it, Jake shot up and I said "bye" he got up and said "Sam called, he said that I am on watch on Wednesday and Saturdays now…" I was upset by this because Wednesday was the big homework day and Saturday is movie night so I said "great… that's just great Jake… I'll see you later" I walked out the door and opened the back seat door, I put the bags in the seat next to Sophie's car seat, I put Sophie in her car seat and buckled her up then I got in the car and drove towards the toys r us. When I got there I browsed for a while and then I went to the diaper section and was looking for the super absorbent type when I heard Sophie start crying and I looked and saw she was in the arms of Edward… I gasped and took her back and was surprised that he didn't protest "what do you want" I said grabbing the diapers I wanted and walking towards the checkout, not surprised he followed me. I paid and walked quickly to my car, I wasn't safe until I was in Quileute territory, I put Sophie in her car seat and closed the door, I turned around and he was in my face "Edward please, leave me alone" he put his hand on my face and he leaned in t kiss me but I turned my face, I saw the pain in his eyes when he said "why don't you love" tears went down my face and I said "because you don't love me" his eyes widened and he said "I do, I love you so much" I smiled and took his hand from my face "no you don't, because if you loved me you would let be happy… I hear you every night calling my name out the window… I see you in the morning outside my door… you have to leave me alone" I closed my eyes for a second then without a word I got in the car and went home. I ran inside and saw Jake on the couch, he saw I had tears in my eyes so he got up, I sat Sophie on the steps and ran over to him he hugged me, I raped my arms and legs around him and sobbed into his shoulder "what's wrong" he said raping his arms around my waist and kissing my neck a bit. I pulled back and smiled "I love you, more than I have ever loved another man, you know that right" he smiled and said "of course I do, I love you too" I smiled and hugged him closer and as I looked over his shoulder thru the window I saw Edward staring, I glared for a moment then closed my eyes when I opened them he was gone…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Bella's POV

I woke up to the sound of my children screaming "HAPPY ANNIVERSARY " I opened my eyes and saw my My 8 year old boys sitting on the bed next to me, My 12 year old girl Cara holding my now 1 and a half year old Sophie and my husband holding my little three year old Alex. I smiled and sat up "thank you" the boys ran off before I could say anything then Cara handed me Sophie and kiss my cheek and left, Jake came and sat next to me, I kissed Alex's head and smiled at Jake "Happy anniversary baby" I said, he smiled "Happy anniversary bells" he leaned in and kissed me.

3 Months later

I got up and walked into the hallway, I went into the twins room and turned the light on "time to get up boys" I walked over to Cara's room and turned the light on "time to get up and shower Cara, school starts in 2 hours" then walked into Alex's room and picked him up out of his crib "Morning baby boy" I carried him into Sophie's room and put him on the potty… then picked Sophie up and changed her. I looked around and realized we were all cramped in this small house. I brought Alex into the twins room and said "Boys watch him for me when you're done changing bring him down with you ok" they smiled and nodded. I went down stairs and put Sophie in her high chair, I got her a bowl of cheerios and then started pouring the boys cereal. Cara came down and sat down at the table next to wear Sophie was "morning mom" I smiled and put the boys cereal at their places "what kind of cereal would you like" I asked getting out a bowl for her. She got up and said "I'll get my own" I smiled and got small bowl out for Alex and put some lucky charms in it with a bit of milk. I went to the staircase and saw the twins each holding one of Alex's hands walking him down the stairs, I smiled and picked Alex up when they got to the bottom and brought him to the kitchen. After breakfast it was time for me to drive the kids to school "k time to go everyone in the car in 5 minutes or less" The twins and Cara ran upstairs for their Bags and I took Alex's hand and picked Sophie up and walked them out to the car. I put Sophie in her Car seat and then lifted Alex up into the van "sit in your seat baby" he climbed in his seat as I buckled Sophie up then I went over to his side and buckled him up. I closed door on Alex's side then the Twins ran into the van sitting in the back seat. I closed the door on Sophie's side and got in the driver's seat and waited for Cara. When Cara ran out I started the van and as she climbed in the front seat I drove off towards the school. When we got to the school I got out of the van and opened the side door. The boys jumped out and gave me a quick kiss and then Cara gave me a hug and a kiss and waved to the babies and walked into her school. I tickled Sophie's stomach and said "want to go see daddy" Alex smiled and said "yeah" I smiled and closed the van door and drove off towards Jake's garage. When I got there I let Alex out of the van and he ran into the garage "Alex" I called after him but he was already inside so I picked Sophie up, closed the door and went inside. I saw Jake holding him smiling as he walked towards us "hey babes" he said kissing my cheek, I smiled and said "hey… can we talk" Jake nodded yes and motioned Seth to come over, Seth smiled and walked over saying "hey Bella" I smiled and said "hey Seth" he waved to Sophie and gave Alex a high five. Jake smiled and said "Seth can you watch him for a couple minutes" Seth nodded yes and he took Alex in his arms and walked away. Jake took me into his little office and sat down on the desk I put Sophie down on a chair and went to stand in front of him, he smiled and put his arms around my waist "what's up bells" I smiled "Jake, we need a new house" he frowned a bit "what's wrong with the one we have" I ran my fingers thru his hair and said "one, it's too small for our 7 person family and two Edward knows where we live I don't like that, and three it's really too small because… I'm pregnant" He closed his eyes for a second then smiled "well then… were moving" I smiled and kissed him.

4 months later

I was taping a box when Jake yelled up "trucks here" I smiled and got up. I went down the hall to the twins room that was now empty, I smiled and closed the door and went to Alex's room and there were some small boxes I yelled "boys" they came running up "yeah mom" I smiled and said "can you take the boxes in Alex's room downstairs" the nodded yes and went to grab a box. I continued to Sophie's room where I saw her bear on the ground so I picked it up and went into Cara's room where I saw her taping her last box closed, I smiled " Trucks here baby girl" she smiled at me but I saw the tears in her eyes, I opened my arms and she ran into them and started to cry "mommy, I don't want to move, I grew up here this is where we brought all the babies home to" I smiled "I know, I'm sad too, but we need to move… there's no room for the new baby here… ok" she looked up and smiled "ok" I took her and and we walked down stairs. The hole pack showed up to help us load the truck so I said "Cara could you take your brothers and sister to the park" she smiled "sure". I got out the stroller and put Sophie in it then put Alex's hand in Nick's and said "Nicholas hold on tight to your brother hand and then made Mickey hold Alex's other hand and said "you too mickey" Cara smiled and pushed the stroller off towards the park her brothers following. When we finished pacing u the tuck the kids were back from the park and we packed in the truck and drove to our new home.


End file.
